


Just Right

by ByTheBi



Series: McHanzo Week 2018 [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Peapod McHanzo Week, Youtuber AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 00:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13282641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByTheBi/pseuds/ByTheBi
Summary: Jesse McCree has a mukbang channel, meaning he uploads videos of himself eating large quantities food. Hanzo Shimada runs a tiny food channel wherein he cooks up the tiniest of meals. When they meet up for a collaborative video, the two discover that together they make something that's just right.





	Just Right

“I won’t lie, Hana,” Jesse said, scratching the side of his beard as he watched the videos she pulled up on her multiple monitors. “This all just seems real weird to me.”

In response, Hana popped her bubblegum and pulled up a more popular channel, pointing at the relatively high subscriber count with a polished finger. “It’s not weird. It’s all the rage back home! Plus, look right here. Do you know how much money this dude must be making each month if he monetizes his videos? That’s a pretty sweet deal if you ask me.” 

She sat back in her seat, smug. Jesse sighed. 

“Right… Remind me again what this is called?”

“Mukbang.”

“Right. And all I gotta do is eat in front of a camera?”

Hana grinned. “Yup! Just eat the way you always do. You already inhale an insane amount of food as it is. You’ll be a total natural at this.”

He reached for her glowing mouse and squinted at the screen as he scrolled down the comments of the video. “An’ you’re sure this ain’t some freaky fetish thing? How do I know some weirdo ain’t jacking it to the sight of me scarfing down my ma’s homemade chili?”

Her answering shrug was a little too unconcerned for Jesse’s liking. “You don’t know that. But sometimes it’s best not to know.”

Jesse didn’t look entirely satisfied, but he grunted his agreement nonetheless. “S’pose it won’t hurt to give it a shot. I could use the spare cash.” 

“Great! I knew you’d agree! Now, let’s get you a proper set up. Hmm…”

\-----

It was only after he clicked off his camera that Hanzo finally allowed himself to audibly sigh. He still to cut and edit the video, but he was satisfied with his recording done for the day. 

“Itadakimasu,” he murmured to himself as he picked up the miniature platter and neatly dropped the equally tiny vegetable tempura into his mouth. It was gone in an instant but the flavor was still pleasant, albeit mild. 

He meticulously wiped off all of his supplies and put them away. Then he opened his laptop and scrolled through the comments left on his last video while he ate his real dinner. He never replied to any of them; in fact, he often deleted some of the ruder ones.

**_KawaiiKunoichi_** : whoa \\*o*/ it’s so tiny and cute!! Good work again, senpai!

The name and comment made him cringe a little, but he figured she was young, and at the very least she was polite, so he left it alone.

**Derek Jones** : wtf is this? So stupid and wasteful. Why would I want this shit?? Leave it to the Japanese to come up with trash like this

Instantly deleted. Hanzo took a sip of water and carried on, pausing at a longer comment with a surprising number of thumbs up.

**HamtaroTime** : This is prob gonna get drowned in the comments BUUT does anybody else think it would be really funny and cool to see him do a collab video with one of those mukbang channels? This channel and Feed A Cowboy are my top faves, so I would just die if they ever did something. Idk how it would work but fingers crossed for an eventual crossover someday!! 

His first instinct was to scoff at such a ridiculous name, but curiosity won out and he found himself typing it into the website’s search bar instead. He clicked on the first link. 

There was no channel trailer, only the most recent upload, the thumbnail for which showed a scruffy man grinning over an entire roast chicken and numerous sides that couldn’t fit onscreen. Hanzo felt mildly nauseated at the thought of trying to finish all that food. He watched it anyway.

The man was, in a word, a mess. His videos had none of the quaintness or precision of Hanzo’s own work. 

And yet, there was something undeniably charming about the man himself. The way he laughed and chatted with the camera made Hanzo feel right at home, though it was a home he had never known, one with warmth and comfort and food cooked with love. It brought back a familiar ache for ramen from the shop in Hanamura and a brother he hadn’t seen in years. 

Perhaps it was because of these feelings in his heart that he began to type out the e-mail.

\-----

Now, if Jesse had found the concept of mukbang to be weird, then trying to wrap his head around the tiny food phenomenon was damn near impossible. Why would someone go to the trouble of cooking something you could barely eat? 

Still, just like with mukbang, cooking tiny food seemed to be a pretty popular trend on the Internet. The man who had e-mailed him had hundreds of thousands of subscribers. None of his videos ever showed his face, but rather a series of large, calloused hands employing miniscule utensils with surprising grace. 

Jesse had been curious enough to reply, and the two exchanged e-mails over the course of two months. At first, most of their exchanges consisted of hammering out logistics over what their collaboration would entail. The theme, location, ingredients needed, how it would be spaced out between their two channels, etc. But once the work talk was out of the way, Jesse always made a point of asking more casual questions at the end of his e-mails. Nothing too invasive, of course. He asked for things like the man’s favorite food, if he ate normal-sized meals (the answer was an annoyed sounding “Of course I do. Don’t be an idiot”), what he liked to do in his spare time, and so on. Jesse always shared details about himself too. 

It was through these exchanges that Jesse discovered a few things they had in common. They both considered themselves to be connoisseurs of good alcohol, though their ideas of good varied. Neither of them had ever lost at darts. They both enjoyed old movies, they were in their thirties, and preferred dogs to cats. 

Most surprisingly of all, they both lived in the same city. While they were definitely not even close to being in the same neighborhood, the proximity was enough such that it made their collaborative efforts that much easier. 

That brought Jesse to his current situation: standing outside of a supermarket that was equidistant from both their places and waiting for a man he only just realized he wouldn’t recognize. He leaned up against the wall, scanning customers as the ambled past him through the automatic doors. He was looking for a man in his thirties named-

“Hanzo Shimada, at your service.”

Jesse straightened up, startled. In front of him stood a handsome man, only a bit shorter than himself, in a black jacket and hair pulled back into a short ponytail. The stern lines of his face were accented by a bridge piercing and a hoop on his left eyebrow that made Jesse unsure of whether to feel intimidated by or attracted to this man. As his eyes roamed down his seemingly well-built body back up to a smirking face, Jesse decided on the latter. 

“Pardon?” he said dumbly, reaching out to meet Hanzo’s hand to shake. 

“You are Jesse, correct?” At Jesse’s nod, he continued. “I am Hanzo. We have been e-mailing since January. I apologize for not having the foresight to realize you would not have been able to recognize me in person.”

Jesse chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. “Well, to be honest with ya, I probably should have been the one to ask about that. But it all worked out just fine, so no need to worry about it anymore.” Stealing another glance at Hanzo’s undercut, he added, “Plus, now that I’ve gotten a good look at you, I don’t think I’m likely to go forgetting.”

Hanzo laughed. “I should hope not,” he agreed, waving Jesse along as he entered the supermarket. He reached for a basket, but Jesse wheeled over a shopping cart instead. 

“We’re gettin’ a lot more food than you’re used to, sweetheart,” he teased, pushing the cart down the closest aisle. Hanzo shook his head, nose already crinkling in disgust at the gluttony he was sure to witness soon enough. 

They made their way through the aisles, occasionally pausing to compare brands of an item they needed, or to scour for an ingredient that wasn’t in the spot it was supposed to be. They chatted amicably along the way, making each other laugh like they were old roommates doing grocery shopping like always. By the time they reached the other end of the store, Jesse was thoroughly enamored with Hanzo Shimada, weird tiny food hobby be damned.

“I must admit, I was surprised to see you still wear the hat off camera,” Hanzo confessed after they had paid and were hauling the groceries out to their cars. 

Jesse grunted, straining under the weight of a dozen bags as he dug in his jeans for his keys. He finally found them and clicked the button to unlock his trunk. He set down his half of the stuff with a sigh of relief. “Why’s that? Ain’t nothing wrong with it.”

Hanzo smirked, ducking his head as he rearranged his bags into the backseat of his car. “That’s debatable. I simply thought that it was part of your channel image. I didn’t realize you regularly dressed like a cowboy.”

Satisfied that everything was shoved in well enough, Jesse closed his trunk and turned to face Hanzo. “Hey now, we can’t all dress like you do with fancy jackets and shiny piercings. ‘Sides, I like my style.” 

Hanzo’s laughter softened into something much warmer and more sincere as he gave Jesse a once over. His smile melted Jesse almost as much as his next words. “I like it, too.”

\-----

“I’ve never gotten to share one of these meals with another person before,” Jesse informed his special guest after they shut off the camera. He patted his full belly in contentment.

Hanzo made a face as he eyed the table of empty platters in front of them. “Yes, well, I can honestly say I have never seen somebody eat that much food in one sitting before. So I suppose we’ve both had a first today.” 

“Lucky us, huh?” Jesse replied with a wink, cracking Hanzo’s disdainful expression to reveal a reluctant grin. 

“Lucky us, indeed.”

As they cleaned up their mess, Hanzo’s head was full of thoughts of how much fun he had had that day. On the outside, it sounded so banal—food shopping, cooking, eating, filming. But in actuality, the day had been studded with swapped stories, teasing jokes, discovering things about each other that people hadn’t bothered to learn in years. 

Eating with Jesse had felt even more comforting than Hanzo had expected. The welcoming aura he radiated in his videos didn’t compare to the brilliance of his presence in person. He wanted more time with him, and from the way Jesse had been looking at him earlier, he was sure the feeling was mutual. He just had to figure out the right way to ask for it.

Jesse beat him to the punch.

“Whaddaya say you and I get some food sometime?” When Hanzo raised an eyebrow at him, Jesse smacked his palm to his forehead. He hurried to amend himself. “Without any of this stuff, I mean. Nothing too big, nothing too small. Just you, me, and a nice romantic dinner, anywhere you’d like, darlin’.” 

Hanzo smiled. “That sounds perfect to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Belated day 2 for peapod mchanzo week. This one came out longer than I expected and yet it still doesn't feel long enough, so I'm not entirely sure how happy I am with it.


End file.
